Kindred
Vampire Creation Vampire character creation follows the rules found in the 20th Anniversary Edition, and related books. Specifics are subject to changes which will be communicated through the IMC Message Boards. *Step One: Character Concept :* Restricted requests can be submitted to the Vampire ST using the staff email: . :: Choose Concept, Clan, Nature, and Demeanor. Allowed Clans/Sects: Camarilla (Brujah, Gangrel, Malkavian, Nosferatu, Toreador, Tremere, Ventrue, and Caitiff), Independents (Assamite, Followers of Set, Giovanni, Ravnos), and Anarchs (Any of the clans listed previously). Restricted Clans/Bloodlines/Sects: Children of Osiris, Daughters of Cacophony, Kiasyd, Lasombra Antitribu, Lasombra Anarchs, Salubri, Samedi, and True Brujah. ::Do you want to make a character from a Restricted Clan? You MUST answer the following questions to the satisfaction of the Vampire ST before submitting an application: ::: What type of Restricted character do you want to make? ::: Why do you want to make this character? Be specific. Why is it important that you have one? ::: What can you do with this character that you couldn’t do with an Allowed concept? ::: What will this character bring to the setting? Be specific. What are you going to do with the character? Why will this character’s presence improve the setting? ::: Why is this character in Portland, Maine? Be specific. This setting is not as large or cosmopolitan as, say, New York City. There must be a very good and/or compelling reason for them to either migrate there or have been living there previously. ::: If a character of a Restricted type exists in the setting already, the ST reserves the right to decline further applications of that type (for example, it’s highly unlikely there would be two Daughters of Cacophony in a setting as small as Portland). **For this reason, it is expected that Restricted characters will be ACTIVE and PLAYED.** In short: don’t make one just to have one. :: NPC Only: Sabbat of any clan, Gargoyles, or any character 7th Generation or lower. NPCs are approved to fulfill plot objectives or be a resource to the Player Characters. These characters do not belong to the player controlling them, and can be reassigned at the discretion of the ST. *Step Two: Select Attributes :: Prioritize the three categories: Physical, Social, Mental (7/5/3). Your character automatically has one dot in each Attribute. Rate Physical Traits: Strength, Dexterity, Stamina. Rate Social Traits: Charisma, Manipulation, Appearance. Rate Mental Traits: Perception, Intelligence, Wits. *Step Three: Select Abilities :: Prioritize the three categories: Talents, Skills, Knowledges (13/9/5). Choose Talents, Skills, Knowledges. No Ability higher than 3 at this stage of character creation. Free: Player’s choice between one dot of Lore: Camarilla or Lore: (Specific Clan). NOTE: Lore does not follow the “well-skilled craftsman” house rule. Each Lore should be treated as an individual Knowledge, and purchased/advanced just like any other skill. Lore knowledges dealing with cross-spheres (Mages, Changelings, Werewolves, etc.) or Restricted/NPC clans will be scrutinized very closely, will require explanation, and may require approval from the ST of that sphere if taken at higher levels (rank 3+). *Step Four: Select Advantages :: Choose Disciplines (3), Backgrounds (5), and rate Virtues (7). Your character automatically has one dot in each Virtue. Camarilla characters use Courage, Self-Control, and Conscience. Independent or Anarch characters use the virtues associated with the Path of Enlightenment they follow (if not Humanity). White Pines does not use the Age Background for Vampire characters. See Advanced Vampire Creation (below) for information on making an older or more-established character. *Step Five: Finishing Touches :: Record Humanity (equal to Conscience + Self-Control), Willpower (equal to Courage), and Blood Pool. Spend Freebie Points (15). Characters with a least three paragraphs of character history receive an addition 10 Freebies. Choose Merits: Characters may have up to 10 points in merits, however these merits should fit with the character concept. The language merit does not count against the ten total. Choose Flaws: Character can have a max of 7 points in Flaws. *Step Six: Character History. :: Histories can be written in first-person or third-person style, as the player likes. A three-paragraph history unlocks the 15 freebie points described above. Extensive histories may earn additional starter freebies at the ST’s discretion. Freebie Point Costs Attributes - 5 Points Per Dot Abilities - 2 Points Per Dot Additional Specialty - 2 Points Disciplines - 7 Points Per Dot Backgrounds - 1 Point Per Dot Willpower - 1 Point Per Dot Virtues - 2 Points Per Dot Humanity - 1 Point Per Dot Experience Point Costs Attributes - Current Rating x 4 Ability - Current Rating x 2 New Ability - 3 Additional Specialty - 4 New Background (ST Approval) - 3 Background (ST Approval) - Current Rating X 3 New Blood Sorcery Path - 7 Secondary Sorcery Path - Current Rating x 4 Thaumaturgy Ritual - Level x 2 Clan Discipline - Current Rating x 5 Out-Of-Clan Discipline (ST Approval) - Current Rating x 7 Caitiff Discipline - Current Rating x 6 New Discipline - 10 Virtues - Current Level x 2 Willpower - Current Rating Humanity - Current Rating x 2 Advanced Vampire Creation Players do NOT require prior permission to create a character using the advanced template (unless the character is from a Restricted clan/bloodline). However, character applications using the advanced template **must have a history of no less than 8 paragraphs** explaining expanded backgrounds/skills and giving details on their unlives. Advanced vampire characters will be allowed to spend freebies on out-of-clan Disciplines, but the history MUST explain and support where, when, and how these disciplines were obtained. Disciplines like Potence or Dominate are FAR easier to come by than Thaumaturgy or Necromancy (closely-guarded by their respective clans). *Please note that you are using an advanced template in your application email. Use the following creation template for Advanced applications: : Attributes: 8/6/4 Abilities: 20/15/10 Backgrounds: 10 Disciplines: 10 +1 Willpower -1 Humanity Regarding ST Approval Requests Send an email to the Vampire ST at for requests regarding the following: *Restricted Character Types (see section above) *Background XP Expenditures *Out-of-Clan Discipline XP Expenditures - These expenditures must have an IC source (PC or NPC). Be prepared to link to the scene log where these disciplines were obtained or discussed. Category:Character Creation Category:Vampires